Epilogue of Prologue
by HirumaManda
Summary: Dua insan tenggelam dalam lantunan doa pada upacara sakral pengharapan kemudahan urusan duniawi kepada Sang Maha Pemberi. / 'Semoga lulus Deimon ...' / Maybe Canon / For  Es21 Award: Run to Win / RnR?


Disclaimer:

**Eyeshield 21** © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

_~ Based of Eyeshield 21 manga chapter 1 volume 1 and special edition volume 9 ~_

For **E**yeshield **21** **A**ward August: **Run to Win**

**-x0X0x-**

"Sena ... Setelah lulus SMP mau melanjutkan ke mana?" Sebuah suara lembut menyadarkanku kala aku tergugu memandangi lembaran hasil kelulusanku.

"Eh, entahlah, Kak Mamori. Aku tidak punya incaran khusus. Hehe." Tawa garing meluncur dari bibirku sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaan gadis yang kuanggap kakak itu.

"Mou. Sena 'kan sudah lulus SMP sekarang, jadi harus mulai menata masa depan sendiri."

Aku sontak bungkam mendengar nasehat Kak Mamori. Kuakui, semua itu ada benarnya. Dan jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah punya pemikiran mengenai SMA yang akan kumasuki, hanya saja aku ... takut.

"Sena? Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?"

Aku ... harus menentukan masa depanku sendiri.

**_Tap._**

"Kak Mamori ..." Aku berhenti melangkah, kutundukkan kepalaku demi menatap Bumi tempatku berdiri—memantapkan hati. "Se—sebenarnya ... aku berharap bisa masuk ke SMU Deimon tempat Kak Mamori menuntut ilmu."

Sunyi menghampiri. Deru angin musim dingin terdengar lebih kencang saat ini, tenang menggelayuti helai-helai rambut kami.

Aku ingin masuk ke Deimon. Aku ingin bersama Kak Mamori. Aku ingin membuktikan padanya secara langsung bahwa aku bukan lagi 'anak kecil' yang harus dia lindungi. Ya!

Ya, itu benar. Eh, iya, 'kan? Se—semoga saja aku bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada salahnya berharap, bukan? Ehehe.

**_Pluk._**

Secara _reflect_, kuangkat kepalaku saat kurasakan sebuah tepukan pelan di kedua sisi pundakku. Sepasang bola _sapphire_ menatap yakin ke arahku, menyelami isi pikiranku hanya dari iris _hazel_-ku.

"Sena ... aku pasti akan membantumu."

Kedua sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum simpul bersamaan dengan darah yang perlahan mengalir naik ke wajahku. Aku kembali menunduk dan membisu—malu.

Tunggu. Kalau Kak Mamori mengajariku, berarti dia masih menganggapku anak kecil. Tolak, Sena. Kau pasti mampu belajar sendiri.

"Ayo pulang, Sena, nanti kau bisa sakit karena terpapar dingin." Kak Mamori meraih tanganku dan menggandengku sambil berjalan.

Ugh. Kak Mamori, berhenti menganggapku anak kecil~

.

.

.

Ternyata memang hanya sanggup menolak dalam hati. Huhuhu.

**-x0X0x-**

"Lho? Mau ke mana, Sena?" Panggilan Ibu menggema saat beliau melihatku berlari pergi membawa ransel setelah makan siang.

"Ke rumah kak Mamori."

**_Tap._**

Sampai. Tak butuh waktu lama untukku sampai di rumah kak Mamori yang notabene berada di depan rumahku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku memencet tombol bel.

"Sena?" Tak berapa lama, seorang wanita blasteran separuh baya muncul dari balik pintu berwarna putih—ibunda kak Mamori, Mami Anezaki. "Ayo masuk, Mamo sudah menunggumu di dalam."

Aku mengangguk canggung dan mulai membawa diriku menuju ruang tamu yang luas dan bersih itu. Ralat—amat sangat bersih itu.

"Nah, Sena, rasanya kita mulai dari tanya jawab saja, ya?"

"I-iya." Ugh, kenapa aku gugup? Tenang, Sena, paling hanya pertanyaan ringan, kok.

"Pengetahuan Umum. Jepang menyerang pangkalan udara Amerika—Pearl _Harbour_—pada tanggal?"

"Ah, tanggal 7 sepertinya."

"Seni Musik. Negara tempat kelahiran musisi besar Ludwig van Beethoven yaitu ..."

"Mm, Jerman?"

"Olahraga. Berapa masing-masing panjang dan lebar lapangan sepakbola?"

"I-itu ..."

"Matematika. Hitung akar pangkat dari 241081!"

"Se-sebentar."

"Bahasa Inggris. _Translate into English_, 'Saya akan lolos ujian masuk SMU Deimon'."

"Eh, mm, er—_This is a pen_?"

"Hmmft."

Kak Mamori sontak menahan tawa yang sukses membuatku merah padam saking malunya. Dalam hati, aku merutuki kebodohanku.

"Wah, semangat sekali belajarnya." Tiba-tiba, Nyonya Anezaki menghampiri kami dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh mengepul untuk kami.

"Iya. Minggu depan tes masuk Deimon akan dilangsungkan dan Sena harus lolos. Ibu, doakan kami, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Oh, ya, kenapa kalian tidak sekalian saja berdoa di kuil Komori? Akhir tahun seperti ini pasti ramai," saran Nyonya Anezaki.

"Ide bagus! Ayo kita ke sana, Sena."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kak Mamori langsung menarikku pergi.

**-x0X0x-**

Koin dilempar. Lonceng didentingkan. Kedua tangan bertangkupan di depan dada dengan kepala menunduk penuh khidmat dan mata terpejam. Dua insan tenggelam dalam lantunan doa pada upacara sakral pengharapan kemudahan urusan duniawi kepada Sang Maha Pemberi.

'Semoga lolos Deimon ... jangan, kalau minta yang berlebihan begitu nanti kena hukuman.' Alis berkedut gelisah. 'Pokoknya, semoga tahun ini aku tidak terlalu dijahili.'

Dan sesi berdoa pun selesai.

"Kebanyakan murid yang ikut ujian, ya?" tanyaku heran saat melihat sekeliling kuil yang cukup ramai itu.

"Habis ini 'kan kuil urusan sekolah." Kak Mamori membenarkan pertanyaanku. "Aku belikan jimat kelulusan, ya? Kamu tarik undian saja dan tunggu di sana."

Kak Mamori melesat pergi sebelum aku sempat menjawab lagi. Aku hanya dapat menghela napas maklum dan mulai berkeliling sendirian. Ada banyak _stand_yang menjual jimat-jimat serta undian, membuatku agak sedikit kebingungan mau memilih yang mana.

"Kekeke. Silakan undiannya."

Sebuah tawa kekeh membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, kudapati seorang pemuda pirang jabrik dengan telinga dan gigi runcing bersama dengan seorang pemuda _super_ gendut tengah duduk di sebuah _stand_bertuliskan, 'Buat yang ingin lulus ujian masuk Deimon.'

Deimon? batinku bertanya. Karena penasaran, kuberanikan diri melangkah mendekat.

"Sekali tarik sepuluh ribu yen, buat siswa yang ikut ujian Deimon, gratis!" Pemuda mirip setan yang duduk dengan kali diangkat seakan dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Be, benarkah?" tanyaku ragu, takut jika nanti yang keluar malah nasib malang.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Habis isinya semua sama ... ADUUUHH!" Pemuda _super_gendut langsung berteriak kesakitan manakala rekannya menyela ucapannya dengan sebuah tendangan.

"Nih." Pemuda pirang tadi sontak melemparkan undian padaku. Karena begitu mendadak, aku tidak sempat mempersiapkan diri, membuat kertas undian itu bukannya mendarat di tanganku melainkan dahiku.

"Sena." Teriakan Kak Mamori nyaris tak terdengar karena perhatianku sepenuhnya terarah pada isi kertas undian di tanganku.

"Kalau beli segini rasanya cukup, 'kan?" Dari ekor mataku, kulihat Kak Mamori telah berada di sebelahku sambil menyerahkan sekitar dua puluhan jimat padaku.

"Keberuntungan Anda terletak pada produk kulit berbentuk lonjong ..."

"Hn? Kau sedang baca apa, Sena?"

**-x0X0x-**

Hari ujian tiba. Aku melangkah memasuki halaman SMU Deimon dengan hati berdebar-debar. Kulihat sekeliling, banyak anak seumurku juga di sini, dari semuanya tak ada satu pun yang kukenal. Aku tersenyum kecil, berharap beberapa dari mereka kelak dapat kuajak berkenalan dan kami akan menjadi sahabat. Ya, semoga saja ... kalau lolos tes masuk.

Aku masuk ke salah satu ruang kelas. Seperti biasa, aku memilih kursi paling belakang di sebelah jendela.

Bel berbunyi tanda ujian akan dilaksanakan. Seragam SMP berwarna hitam yang kukenakan mendadak terasa sesak dan panas. Gerah. Gugup. Keringat dingin pun menetes di dahiku. Aku menggeliat tak nyaman di tempatku duduk. Aduh.

**_Sret._**

Suara pintu kelas digeser terbuka. Seorang pria gemuk pendek dan berkacamata memasuki ruangan. Menurut dugaanku, beliau adalah pengawas ujian kali ini karena tak lama kemudian, beliau membagikan sebuah map cukup tebal.

Tanganku gemetar hebat saat salah satu map tersebut mendarat cantik di hadapanku. Kupandangi map itu dengan tatapan horor, berharap isinya tak seburuk yang kubayangkan.

Memantapkan diri. Perlahan, kubuka map itu sambil mengintip takut-takut.

**_Set._**

.

.

.

Hee?

Aku melongo mendapati kertas di hadapanku benar-benar jauh dari perkiraan.

**AYO BERGABUNG DENGAN KLUB _AMEFUTO_ SMU DEIMON. YA-HA-!**

Kertas itu didominasi dengan warna merah dan hitam, tapi yang paling mencolok adalah gambar kelelawar merah dengan gigi runcing dan sebuah bola lonjong berwarna cokelat—mengingatkanku pada sesuatu ... dan seseorang, eh?

Ruangan mendadak ricuh untuk beberapa saat sebelum pengawas ujian kembali mengendalikan keadaan. Sekadar pemberitahuan, yang dimaksud 'mengendalikan keadaan' adalah saat beliau tertawa garing sambil menyeka keringat dengan saputangan.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Kusingkirkan brosur grup itu dan mulai menghadapi soal yang sesungguhnya.

.

**Matematika.**

Soal 1 : 3+1=?  
>.<p>

Ah, ternyata mudah. Dengan penuh percaya diri, aku mencoret angka 4 pada lembar jawaban.

.

Soal 2 : sin(2x+110)°+sin(2x-10)°=0,5 ; 0x360

.

HIEEEEEE! SOAL MACAM APA INI!

**-x0X0x-**

**_Duesh! _**

Aku melewati jalanan kota Deimon dengan kecepatan penuh. Hari ini hari pengumuman, dan aku berharap semoga saja lolos.

Aku mengerem langkahku tepat di gerbang SMU Deimon. Udara sekelilingku mendadak jadi berdebu dan orang-orang mengawasiku sambil melongo. Eh? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?

"Sena." Dari kejauhan, kulihat Kak Mamori melambai padaku. "Sini. Sini."

Tanpa membuang waktu, kuhampiri dia. "Nomor berapa?" tanyanya.

Kukeluarkan kartu ujianku, setetes keringat dingin meluncur jatuh. "021"

"Pulang saja, yuk! Pasti gagal." Aku mungkin sudah tak ada di tempat ini kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menggenggam erat pundakku.

Kak Mamori mencengkeram pundakku, membawaku ke depan sebuah papan besar penuh berisi nomor-nomor yang mendadak membuat pandanganku berkunang-kunang.

"021 ... 021 ..." Kudengar Kak Mamori komat-kamit di belakangku.

**.**

020

021

023

.

"Ada! Ada nomor 021!" Teriakan Kak Mamori membuatku tersadar. Kulihat papan nomor untuk memastikan. Yak! Benar. Nomorku ada! Nomorku ada!

"Berhasil!" teriakku. Kurasakan perasaan bahagiaku membuncah naik, hendak lepas melewati organ mata.

"Hebat! Sena hebat." Kak Mamori melompat ringan sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku.

Ah, sudah sepuluh tahun lebih rasanya tidak dipuji orang. Aku terharu.

"Padahal matematika dan bahasa Inggrisnya jelek. Pasti berkat Bu guru Mamori ini, ya?" goda Kak Mamori sambil menyikut rusukku. Aku hanya nyengir menanggapinya, "berarti ... Sena jadi _junior_ku, ya?"

Kak Mamori menatap papan nomor kembali dengan wajah melunak.

" ... Selain waktu SD."

_._

'Lagi-lagi bikin Sena nangis!'

.

"Senang, ya, bisa satu dengan teman dari kecil yang cantik ini?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Kak Mamori menyikutku. Agak berasa sakit juga, sih. Namun, aku hanya membalasnya dengan tawa garing.

"Sena ... Se—"

Aku menoleh saat namaku dipanggil.

**_Deg._**

Hatiku mencelos mendapati Kak Mamori tengah menatapku dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan menghiasi parasnya, dan apakah yang berada di sudut matanya itu adalah ... air mata?

"Se?" ulangku bingung.

"Se, se, se ... sebentar! Kuambilkan petunjuk untuk murid baru."

Kak Mamori langsung menghambur pergi sebelum sempat mencegahnya. Aku hanya dapat melihat helai _auburn_itu melambai seirama dengan langkah kakinya.

Aku menunduk, berusaha mencari jawaban atas apa yang mengganjal pikiranku sedari tadi. "Kak Mamori ... tadi menangis?"

"Kekeke. Ketemu juga murid baru."

**-_The End_-**

Yak! Lanjutannya silakan baca _chapter_2 hingga 333. Hohoho. *dikroyok*

Ano, kayak gini beneran _Canon_ jenis _Hidden Canon_bukan, ya? Saya agak ga mudeng. ==a Soalnya seperti yang sudah saya katakan di awal, sebagian cerita ini saya ambil asli dari manga. :D

_Fanfic_ ini diikutsertakan dalam **_Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Indonesia Award_**. Ada yang berminat ikut untuk bulan-bulan berikutnya? X) #promosi

Btw, garing ya humornya? Sepertinya memang humor bukan bidang saya. Ini hanya demi menjaga ke-IC-an kok. QwQv

Dan adakah yang mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Mamori serta soal nomor 2? XDa Kalo ada, saya kasih ucapan selamat deh~ #buatapaan

Akhir kata. _Review_?


End file.
